


После войны

by helly_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helly_x/pseuds/helly_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смотрите название</p>
            </blockquote>





	После войны

Мне казалось, что после войны начнется новая и совершенно прекрасная жизнь. Знаете, как в мечтах, когда всегда светит солнце и перед тобой расстилается множество дорог. И каждая из них ведет к счастью. А на самом деле окружающий мир изменился до неузнаваемости. И что в этом мире делать, мы понятия не имели.

То есть я по-прежнему учился в Ховартсе: надо же было закончить курс. По-прежнему ходил с Роном и Гермионой по выходным в Хогсмид. По-прежнему просыпался от кошмаров каждую ночь, потому что мой мозг никак не мог взять в толк, что все позади. Экзамены, домашние задания, свитера от миссис Уизли по праздникам... Казалось и не было того жуткого года. Но только казалось.

А на самом деле мы все притворялись. Я притворялся, что не замечаю, как Рон иногда плачет в подушку, когда думает, что я сплю. Или верю, что очередная панацея, найденная Гермионой в каком-то старинном учебнике, совершит чудо и сделает то, что не удалось всем колдомедиком Святого Мунго: вернет ее родителям память. Что вымученные шутки Джорджа такие же смешные, как былые розыгрыши  близнецов. Что не вижу, как Невилл вздрагивает, стоит чему-то упасть, или как Малфой, забывшись, иногда оглядывается назад, словно Крэбб стоит рядом.

Только один человек не изменился. Он точно также снимал баллы с Гриффиндора, цедил слова, презрительно кривил губы и назначал бесконечные отработки. И как ни странно от этого мне становилось легче.

Тогда в госпитале, сразу после битвы, держась за стены, я потащился к нему и сидел там, пока мадам Помфри колдовала над его телом.

— Гарри, надежды мало, яд уже распространился. — Она приобняла меня за плечи. — Тебе лучше уйти.

— Пустите,— я проковылял к его постели.

Когда я увидел его лицо такое спокойное, отрешенное, без ненависти, ярости, злости… Как будто это и не Снейп вовсе. Знаете, до этого я держался. И когда Фред погиб, и Люпин, и Тонкс... А тут заревел. Вцепился в его мантию и заорал:

— Не смейте! Не смейте сбегать, когда все закончилось! Вы еще меня должны простить! Я же не знал! Ни-че-го не знал! Вы сами виноваты, что так вышло! А теперь умрете, и будете сниться мне каждую ночь. Как будто мне мало Седрика и Дамблдора, и родителей, и Люпина, и Сириуса, и…

— Успокойтесь, Поттер, меня никогда не привлекала идея коротать время в компании вашего крестного.

Когда я услышал его хриплый шепот, я так обрадовался, что был готов его расцеловать. Да, наверное, с этой безумной мысли все и началось.

Потом были мои неуклюжие попытки извиниться, на которые он ответил мрачным взглядом:

— Мы, кажется, не в детском саду, Поттер.

И больше мы об этом не говорили. Впрочем, мы вообще редко говорили. Но что-то изменилось.

Он не так язвил, реже комментировал мои промахи, не снимал с меня больше баллов чем с остальных. Но и меньше тоже. Словно нас ничего не связывало. Словно и не было ни семи лет ненависти, ни тех бесконечных минут в визжащей хижине, ни моей истерики в госпитале. Словно я просто был одним из его безмозглых студентов. И это почему-то расстраивало. Хотя, он совсем не удивился, когда я объявил, что прошу его быть  моим научным руководителем по дипломной работе. А я сделал вид, что не удивился его согласию.

С тех пор пор я то под одним, то под другим предлогом стучался по вечерам в его подземелья, и мы обсуждали мою работу. И мне было почти.. уютно. Словно спертый воздух Хогвартса, в котором мы задыхались, рассеивался, и я мог вдохнуть полной грудью. А потом, в какой-то неуловимый момент, я понял, что дышать без _него_ я разучился. И дело было не в жарких снах, которые с недавних пор мучили меня почти каждую ночь, и не в его темных глазах, и не в хриплом из-за больных связок голосе, и не в ставших вдруг необыкновенно интересными уроках Зельеварения — со всем этим я мог бы справиться — а в невозможном, мучительном желании разделить его боль, забрать ее целиком, стать частью его мира. Нужной, неотъемлемой, необходимой…

Эти желание следовало за мной по всюду, не давало покоя ни на занятиях, ни тренировках, шумных гриффиндорских вечеринках и, кажется, даже во сне.

Так проходила неделя за неделей, и постепенно в моем сердце поселилась робкая надежда.

— В конце концов, — рассуждал я, — он же не просто так спасал меня семь лет. И никому больше он не позволяет так запросто приходить в свои подземелья… Так может …

И однажды я настолько погружаюсь в свои мысли пока он проматривает мою переписанную в двадцатый раз работу, что не замечаю, как произношу это вслух:

— Cкажите, а вы смогли бы когда-нибудь?.. – шепчу я, не глядя на него. И тут же придя в себя, испуганно зажимаю руками рот. Может, он не догадается, что я хотел сказать?

Но он понимает и даже не удивляется вопросу. Конечно, это же Снейп.

— Вы правда хотите знать ответ, мистер Поттер?

Я зажмуриваюсь и киваю. Мое сердце замирает.

— Смог бы что, Поттер? — его голос звучит задумчиво. — Полюбить вас? Носить по утрам кофе в постель? Ходить с вами на квиддич?

С каждой фразой моя голова опускается все ниже.

— Дарить вам цветы? Поселиться с вами в одной квартире? Вести совместное хозяйство?

Мне становится трудно дышать. Зачем я его спросил?!

А он все продолжает, словно ему мало меня унизить, словно ему и правда интересно, что я там навоображал в своей больной голове. Безжалостно препаририрует мои дурацкие — теперь я это понимаю — мечты, как лягушек на хирургическом столе. Слова бьют как пощечины. Моя голова мотается из стороны в сторону.

— Что из того, я сделал или сказал, заставило вас предположить эту чушь?

Он продолжает еще что-то говорить, размахивает руками, но я уже не слышу ни слова..

— Простите, сэр, вы правы, сэр, — бормочу я  и бреду к двери сквозь белесый туман.

— Я спокоен, — повторяю я себе, — совершенно спокоен. Я не буду слушать, я лучше подумаю, откуда здесь взялся туман. Впрочем, это же совершенно логично — где еще быть туману, как не подземельях?

— Остановитесь, Поттер.

Я вздрагиваю, но не оборачиваюсь.

— Посмотрите на меня, Поттер, — теперь в его голосе нет злости, только бесконечная усталость.

Я поднимаю глаза.

— Посмотрите на _меня_ , а не на того, кого вы себе придумали. Я не романтический герой, и даже не романтический злодей. Я просто развалина, благодаря годам проведенным в компании Волдеморта и нашего уважаемого директора. Вам не приходило в голову Поттер, что если очень долго притворятся, что ничего не чувствуешь, то чувства атрофируются за ненадобностью? Я обещал Альбусу, что позабочусь о вас. Мое обещание выполнено. Все закончилось.

— Ничего не закончилось, — кричу я. — Вы нужны мне! Я стольких потерял, я не могу допустить, чтобы и вы…

— Я тоже умер, Поттер, — неожиданно мягко прерывает он меня. — Уже давно. Разве вы не знали?

Он как-то криво ухмыляется, разворачивается и уходит.

А я стою и думаю, что кажется, впервые его понимаю. А еще думаю, что уж лучше бы он умер взаправду.

И я тоже.

 


End file.
